


I hate Korekiyo Shinjucci and Hiyoko Saionji

by Saiouma_Fangirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fangirl/pseuds/Saiouma_Fangirl
Summary: Come @ me, I just really hate these two
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my rant.

I just wanted to start out by saying please read.my new story "I'm Midori Saihara...". 

Second, fuck these two!

Now, before you all come after me like "Oh, but they were abused and they did nothing wrong uwu", just look at my rant and then talk to me.

Let's go, shall we?


	2. Korekiyo Shinjucci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking down every people use to defend him and overall hareass anyone who hates him

*sigh* Where do we start...

Oh well, I might as well make a decent start by listing all the things that I actually like about him:

\- he's voices by Todd Haberkorn (my favorite Watch Mojo host) in English

\- his design

\- fanart

Okay, now to the parts I hate

This dude scares me. I know he's interesting to some people, but he just ain't my cup of tea, sorry.

Also, people are saying that he did nothing wrong and treat him like a saint.

... WHAT?!

So, the dude who murdered almost 100 innocent women (and possibly even children) gets a pass because you people are too blind to see what he did wrong? 

This fandom is full of hypocrites. So, Monaca who was physically, emotionally and possibly sexually abused to the point where she has to pretend that sje was crippled waist down and already has suicidal thoughts as a CHILD nonetheless is one of the most hated characters in the fandom, but some BDSM loving creep gets sympathy because he has a sad backstory?

In fact, let's get to his backstory:

Now, Kiyo only talks about his sister. This could imply that he's either an orphan or has a bad relationship with his parents. His sister was always sick and he got introduced to antropology through a book the his sister read to him. 

This sounds okay, but then we find out the he was fucking his sister...

That was really unnecessary. Really, Kodaka? Really?

So, someone came up with this headcanon the he was raped by his sister and almost everyone jumped on that headcanon. Now, everytime someone even implies, that they don't like Korekiyo they go after them like "But he was sexually abused by his sister and you your should feel sorry for him"

Bruh, your pretty much harassing the poor person like they said that they don't think Haiji is a SMEDOPHILE (someone please get this reference).

First of all, they have no evidence. I do a lot of research on people who were in situations like this, and he does show any signs of sexual abuse. There,are people who jump on this "Korekiyo was abusedso you shouldn't hate him" headcanon. There are actually characters in the game with implied abuse (Taka for example), but everyone just goes after Kiyo.

Second, even if he was abused, that's no excuse for what he did. Basically, most people who like Hiyoko and Korekiyo are like lawyers saying:

"Your honor, by client was molested as a child. That's why they blew up a daycare center".

Really, I wanted to like him, his fans and this headcanon with little to no evidence ruined him for me.

Thank you for coming to my rant


	3. Hiyoko Saionji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna to clarify this, to a comment I got and everyone reading this,.no matter how well written a character is, people are still going to have an opinion and dislike them for some reason or another. Also, I really want to Kno what me shipping Saiouma has to do with me hating Kiyo and Hiyoko.

Things I like:

\- the character development that got cut

\- her being shown to care about Mikan in that Nagito side anime

Hate:

So, the other day I joined a subreddit called r/HiyokoHate because I really don't like the banana haired brat.

Seems like some people forget what kind of subreddit were on and try to defend Hiyoko by posting things on her backstory and even going as far as to call us pathetic for "hating a character who bullies like it's the worst thing you can do in a killing game"

Okay, first if all, there are hate subreddits for everything and every DR character, are you going to call them pathetic? Also, why are you going to a Hiyoko hate subreddit if you like Hiyoko?

Alright, so why I hate her.

Other than her cut character development, she has as much personality as a blender. She's annoying and whiney. People defend her, but in real life, she's the type of person nobody wants around because she's the textbook definition of a narcissist.

I've seen people tell Hiyoko hates "But you should watch her free time events and backstory to understand her better. She doesn't deserve hate".

Guess what? I watched her damm free time events. And I still don't don't like her because her having not seeing her dad and being bullied is not an excuse for being a bitch. Like I said with Monaca, she doesn't get any cut slack, so why should she?

I'm not bringing up bullying Mikan because I don't want to be called a hypocrite or an uwu Mikan kinnie. But I will bring up how she gets away with everything and no one calls her out.

Remember in Despair Arc when she drugged her classmates with TeruTeru's sexy soup that was full of aphrodisiacs? Turns out, aphrodisiacs can have harmful side effects that are not easily known. So if something happened to one of her classmates, more specifically Mahiru, would you still like her? 

One thing that annoys me is that people defend her by comparing her to Kokichi. This pisses me off, because isn't Kokichi called out on his bullshit. Every time Hiyoko does something, Mahiru always steps in and defends her like she's some fucking princess. Why do you compare Hiyoko to someone who actually gets called out on what their doing?

Also, upbringing aside, she has literally no excuse for what she does. Does she need to bully everyone? Does she need to have Fuyuhiko literally slit his stomach to apologise? Of course not!

She's old enough to know what she's doing. But she's defended because her waiting died? I really hate this fandom sometimes...


End file.
